


A Rival

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2016, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Science Bros Week 2016<br/>Day 7 - "arrival"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rival

Tony wasn't jealous. Why should he be? He and Bruce have been together for a while now, and he was adequately convinced that their relationship was solid. It had been months since the last time Tony entertained a shred of concern that Bruce might convince himself that he couldn't have any of this. That he didn't deserve it. That he was too unstable to live it.

He and Bruce were happy. It's not to say that either of them would ever completely conquer their demons, but they weren't going to let their own shortcomings deny them the opportunity to do everything in their power to make life better for the person who miraculously changed theirs in kind.

And if that meant that it brought them a boatload of contentedness as a result of their endeavors? Then maybe it was time to start accepting the gifts they were given.

So why, then, was Tony suddenly having an averse reaction to Lily? After all, he's the one who arranged for her to come here today. Specifically with Bruce in mind. Lord knows that Bruce needs more friends, and Tony figured these two would get along well.

But did she have to hang all over him like that? Bruce seems to be eating it up. But geez, there's a few other people milling around who'd like to get to know her, too, and she's not paying much attention to them at all. Just wants to focus on Bruce. Rude.

Tony had been watching the scene from the outskirts of the living room, when Bruce and Lily sought him out.

"Why are you over here sulking?" Bruce had been casually eyeing Tony as well, and had become concerned that maybe Tony was having second thoughts about his decision.

"I'm not sulking. I'm just observing. Wanted to see if you two were gonna hit it off. Looks like my instincts were right on track. Not surprising." A hint of smugness in Tony's reply.

Bruce wasn't buying it. It was more than obvious to him that something was bugging his partner. "Are you sure you don't mind her being here? Hanging out outside or at someone else's place is one thing. But it's different when it's your own home."

Tony sighed. "Correction, OUR home. And that's not it." Tony felt a little foolish now, as Bruce and Lily looked at him expectantly. "I just failed to take into consideration how I might feel at the arrival of a rival for your affections."

Tony definitely had a knack for making Bruce feel special. He smiled warmly. "I promise I won't run off with her." Tony chuckled as Bruce continued. "Thank you Tony. I love her." He gave Lily a quick peck on the top of her head. "Now, would you please hold her while I go grab our jackets?" With that, Bruce handed the puppy to Tony. "We need to go to a pet store immediately. There are a lot of things we need for her."

After Bruce disappeared, Tony looked down at the wriggling creature in his arms. She really was a looker. He could pick 'em. "Now listen here," he started authoritatively, "I'm willing to share him with you, but remember, I'M the boss."

Little Lily hoisted herself up Tony's chest and licked his nose enthusiastically in reply.

Tony knew he was, at best, third in line now.


End file.
